Whodunit
by britt1915
Summary: Set in the Great Depression Era. Someone is out to get Wilhelmina but who could it be...she has more enemies than friends. There is only one person willing to help, but with their past will someone get hurt before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, its me again. I know the story is set in the Great Depression era which was in the 30s but think 40s fashion for their clothing. This first chapter is in Betty's POV. UB characters aren't mine.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a dark wintery summery night in New York City. The Great Depression has hit and it is evident. The streets are empty; banks are closed; and there are long lines for food. People burned money for warmth.

This depression can bring out the worst in people. How would I know that, you ask, well I'm Betty Suarez and I'm a Private Investigator or P.I. for short. I haven't gotten any good cases lately until someone barged into my office.

It was my secretary Amanda.

"Betty, if you're done talking to yourself, Marc would like to talk to you."

Marc is Amanda's friend and always comes to the office.

"What does Marc want with me" I ask.

"He has a friend that needs help" she replies

I motion to Amanda to allow Marc into my office.


	2. Chapter 2

Still in Betty's POV. The italicized words are Betty's thoughts. Enjoy.

* * *

Marc walks into my office and sits in front of my desk.

"Marc, what do you want" I ask.

"You know where I work right" he replies

I nodded. _Marc works at Mode Magazine, if I remember correctly._

"Well my boss, Wilhelmina Slater, believes someone is after her ever since Fey died" he states.

_Fey died in a car crash a couple months before, in a fiery one that is._

"Willie has been receiving deaths threats and asked me for help which is why I'm asking you" he explains.

I get up from my desk and pace the room thinking as Marc sits and watches me.

_If I say yes then I would be in the middle of all the drama going on at Mode. But if I say no then an innocent life even if it's Wilhelmina's will be hurt._

I stop pacing and face Marc.

"I'll help her but she will need to come down here so I can ask her some questions"

Relieved Marc stands up and says, "Of course, I'll bring her in as soon as possible."

With that Marc leaves my office and I sit back in my chair thinking what I have gotten myself into.


	3. Chapter 3

After his meeting with Betty, Marc walked back to Mode. As he enters the building he wonders who would be after Willie but he guesses that's why he asked Betty to help.

He walks towards Wilhelmina's office he sees that the curtains are closed along with the door. Thinking that Willie doesn't want to be disturbed he sits down at his desk and waits.

While he is waiting, he hears whispering and realizes it's coming from the office behind him. He stands up and goes to the door. He goes to open the door but it's locked. Confused since Willie never locks her door he jiggles the handle.

"Willie, Willie. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Marc" she replies from inside her office

He hears her footsteps come towards the door and it opens. He sees Willie looking at him with an arched brow.

"Can I help you?" she asks

"Oh, um" Marc looks around to make sure no one is around.

"I talked to the person who can help you with your problem"

Wilhelmina grabs Marc by the shirt and pulls him into her office and directs him to sit.

Marc noticeed that the door connected both her and Daniel's office was open. He shivered due to the wind blowing outside.

"Will this person help me?" she asks

"Yes, but she wants you to come to her office and ask you some questions"

Wilhelmina nods and sits at her desk and stares at Marc.

"What is this person's name Marc? I need to make sure she is adequate enough to handle my case."

"It's…

He was thankfully interrupted by a knock on Wilhelmina's door. It was Daniel.

"Wilhelmina, it's time for the interviews for my new assistant" he says.

"And I care because…

"Because you told me the next time I hire an assistant you would like to be and the person needs to know what they are doing unlike my last one"

"Oh, yes. I remember that. At least with me there I can help you pick out a worthy assistant like Marc."

"So, are you coming?"

"I guess. Marc, can you make my appointment for tomorrow? Oh and can you close the door as well it's kind of chilly?" she asks and walks towards Daniel.

"Yeah, sure" he said wondering why the door was open in the first place.

As Willie and Daniel walk towards the conference room he hears Willie say "We definitely don't want to hire another Betty Suarez."

Marc begins to wonder how Willie will react to learning that she is going to come face to face with Betty again.

* * *

So Betty worked at Mode...but why is she no longer there...I guess we'll find out (dramatic music)


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel and Wilhelmina had to sit thru five excruciating interviews according to Wilhelmina. Well the sixth and final interview was probably their worst again according to Wilhelmina.

A young woman dressed in fur from head to toe comes into the conference room. Wilhelmina looks toward the woman and mentally grimaces while Daniel just smiles at her.

"Hi, I'm Mindy Johnson." she says

"Hello Mindy" replies Daniel while Willie just looks on.

"So do you have any experience in fashion?" asks Daniel

"Obviously not by the way she dresses Daniel. Do you not see the way she is dressed. Sometimes I actually worry about you Daniel." expresses Wilhelmina

"Well, I do have some expertise on working as an assistant" says Mindy

"Did you work at a fur trapping company?" asks Willie

"Uh no"

"Mindy, would you excuse us for a moment" asks Daniel and he gets up and Willie followed reluctantly since she was having fun mocking Mindy.

Daniel walks towards the tube and says "Do you always have to make fun of someone?"

"When they dress funny, yes. What do you expect Daniel? I work in fashion; it is my duty to mock the unfashionable."

Daniel just glares at her and says, "Well, since she is the only one who worked as an assistant I might just hire her."

But before Willie could get a word out to object, Marc came running towards them.

He stops panting and sweating while he reaches for his inhaler in his pants pocket. After a couple of deep breaths he begins to talk.

"Willie…phone…" he says with a shortness of breath

"Well, Marc who is it? What person is so important that they make you run all the way over here to me" her voice dies off as she finishes.

Daniel just looks between the two of them trying to figure out what is going on.

"Will you excuse me." she says

Both her and Marc walk down the hallway quickly.

"Is is the same lady as last time?"

"Yes"

"Marc, who are these people ? What do they want with me?" She looks at him with the most terrified look that he has ever seen on her face.

"I don't know Willie, I don't know."

* * *

Next Chapter we will finally meet the person who is threatening our Willie


	5. Chapter 5

The telephone that Willie is talking into is an old fashion one. I thinks it's a candlestick telephone. It's the one that you hold in your hand and put the ear piece to your ear.

* * *

As they approach her office Wilhelmina tells Marc "I want you to be in my office with me when I listen to their constant threats".

"Of course, Willie, I won't leave your side" he replies.

Willie enters her office and takes a deep breath before picking up the phone.

"Wilhelmina Slater"

"Ah so you final grace me with your presence." said the voice on the line

"Who are you and what do you want?" asks Wilhelmina with anger in her voice

"What do I want?! I want you to die" said the voice

"Do I even know you and if I did you better not come near or touch me" she says sounder braver than she actually is.

"We'll see about that" the voice said and all Willie heard was the dial tone.

"Willie, I don't think it's safe for you go home today by yourself." says Marc full of worry

"I actually agree with you Marc. I'll think of something" she says as she sits in her chair.

Marc nods and walks out of her office.

* * *

The rest of the day is a blur to Willie. It is now dark outside and mostly everyone has left. Wilhelmina is at her desk and has her head lain on her desk that is scattered with papers. Daniel about to leave sees her and her light on. He walks into her office and has difficulty thinking if he should leave her alone or tell her that everyone else is gone. He decides on the latter even though it's against his better judgement.

"Wilhelmina" he says lightly nudging her.

She begins to stir and looks around until she finds Daniel looking at her.

"You have some um… drool" he says smiling thinking that the Wilhelmina Slater drools.

Wilhelmina suddenly wipes her mouth with her hand.

"What time is it?" she asks

"It's almost ten. Why haven't you left yet?"

"Oh, uh, I'm not going home"

"Why" he asks confused

"Because" she said but she really was thinking it's not safe

"No, that won't do. I want a real answer"

"It's being renovated" she lies

"Oh, well don't you have anyone you can stay with? What about Marc?"

"Does it look like I have anyone I can stay with and I would never ask Marc if I would stay with him." she answers.

"Well, will you be okay"

"Yes, I stayed the night here before. It may not look that comfortable but it is"

"Okay well, Goodnight" he says while walking out

As he gets to the elevator he debates whether leaving Wilhelmina at the offices was a good thing so he walks back to her office.

"I'm not leaving you here alone" he says

"Afraid I'll try to take over the company" she said smiling

"Not really. But you have two choices: one I can stay here with you or two you can accept my invitation and sleep in my guest room."

Wilhelmina looks at him and doesn't know what to say or do.

* * *

On the street across from Wilhelmina's building is a parked black Ford Model-T. A man exits Wilhelmina's building and walks towards the car and gets in. A woman car starts up and begins to move down the street and he decides to break the silence.

"She's not there" he says

"Well where could she be?" says a woman

"It's too late for her to still be at work but she could be out with friends" says another woman

"Maybe, but I think we should leave a present for her when she comes back" says the first woman.

She turns the car around and parks in the previous spot they had occupied. Once the car is turned off, all three cross the street and enter the building.

* * *

Did Willie stay or go? Who are those people and what did they leave for Willie? Oh and reviews are appreciated. Also Willie meeting with Betty is soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Wilhelmina wakes up in a bed not as comfy as her own but it's way better than sleeping in her office. She gets out of the bed and puts on her clothes from yesterday mentally cursing herself for not bringing a change of clothes.

She walks into the kitchen and realizes that no one is up, she goes to the door to leave.

"Good morning Wilhelmina" says Daniel

Wilhelmina turns around and greets Daniel with a smile

"Trying to leave early I see" he says

"Yes, I need a change of clothes and a shower." she replies

"Is your house safe to do that because of the renovation?" he asks

She nods and thinks I hope so.

"Well a car is coming soon, so we can drop you of as soon as I decide what color tie to wear."

"Wear the blue one, it brings out your eyes" she recommends

"Have you ever considered working in fashion?" he jokes and she smiles.

* * *

When they get to Willie's building, she turns to Daniel.

"Daniel, thanks for letting me stay with you."

No problem, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" he replies

"If you tell anyone, I will deny it."

"I won't tell. You have my word."

She smiles and opens the door and walks inside her building.

After Willie left, Daniel notices that she left her purse. He tells the driver to turn around and he enters her building. When he reaches her floor, he notices that the door is open.

So he walks in and sees that the whole apartment is trashed. The walls have holes in them, the furniture has been flipped upside down, and glass is everywhere. Red paint is dripping from all the walls and he can make out the words _You're Next_. He sees that Wilhelmina is sitting on the floor against a wall.

"This is some renovation you have going on" he says trying to be funny.

She doesn't say anything, so he sits down next to her.

"Wilhelmina what's going on?"

"Someone is after me and I don't know who or why." she answers

"Have you told anyone?"

"I told Marc and he got me an appointment with a private investigator today."

"Well you obviously can't stay here. So go shower, get dressed, and gather everything you can. We'll think of something and until then you're staying with me."

Surprisingly Wilhelmina agrees with him and leaves to get ready.

When Willie finishes up, she has two suitcases and three bags full of clothes and beauty supplies.

"Is that everything?" he asks

"Yeah"

* * *

When they get to Mode, Marc spots them.

"Willie, I was so worried. I thought…"

"Well I'm okay Marc. We'll talk later Daniel" she says

Daniel nods and leaves her with Marc.

"Marc, when is my appointment with the private investigator?"

"Um in forty-five minutes" he says while checking his watch

"You're coming with me right?"

"Are you really asking me that question" he says

"Well, let's leave in fifteen minutes" she said while she walks to her office.

* * *

As they get in the car Wilhelmina asks, "Where are we headed?"

"Chelsea" he answers

The rest of the ride was silent. Marc is thankful that Wilhelmina doesn't remember where Betty's apartment is. As they enter the building, Wilhelmina thinks that she is a couple steps away from figuring out who keeps on threatening her.

Marc knocks on the door and Amanda opens it.

"Hi, Marc. Wilhelmina" she says

"Hey Mandy" says Marc

"Amanda, what are you doing here?" asks Wilhelmina

"Oh, I work here. I'm the secretary."

"Okay, well tell your boss I'm here"

"Will do"

Amanda walks over to her boss's office.

"Marc, why didn't you tell me that Amanda worked here" asks Willie

"I didn't think you would come if I told you that she did"

"Oh, well as long as there isn't anything else you haven't told me I guess that's okay"

Amanda comes back and says "She'll see you now"

Wilhelmina leaves and enters the office.

"Marc you didn't tell her about Betty did you" asks Amanda

"No, she wouldn't have come and she really needs the help" he says

* * *

When Wilhelmina enters the office, the chair is faced towards the window.

The person in the chair hears Willie's heels and turns around in the chair.

Wilhelmina stops in her tracks.

* * *

How will Willie act when she meets with Betty again?


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, I never thought I see the day when you needed my help" says Betty

"What in the world!" exclaims Wilhelmina. "Betty what are you doing here?"

"I'm your private investigator" she answers

"My what?"

"Private investigator, a person who helps people solve their problems"

"I know what a PI is, Betty. I'm totally gonna kill Marc. I thought he knew that I never wanted to see your face again"

"Well, just deal with it or be killed" Betty says

Wilhelmina and Betty stare at each other for at least five seconds before Wilhelmina breaks the silence.

"Fine, you can take my case only because I don't want to die."

"Yay" says Betty as she jumps out of her chair and grabs a notepad and pen.

"Okay Wilhelmina, I need you to tell me when the threatening started and what has happened so far" she explains

"Well, it all started when Fey died. A couple weeks after the funeral, I began to receive daily death threats through the mail."

Betty nods and writes down some notes.

"Recently, I began to receive phone calls."

"Who's calling you? Do you recognize the voice?" asks Betty

"If I knew I wouldn't be coming to you. It's a lady or I think it is and I don't recognize the voice."

Betty just continues to write after the comment.

"And then this morning, I went to my apartment and it was trashed. There was writing on the wall that said You will be next."

"This morning? Why weren't you at you apartment last night?"

"I didn't think it was safe to stay at my apartment yesterday, since they threatened me earlier in the day. I stayed with a friend."

"Who? Marc?"

"That is none of your business" says Wilhelmina standing from her chair.

"I think it is my business to know that. Does this person know that people are after you?" says Betty as her voice rises with every word that she says.

"Yes, he does know that people are after me."

"Do I know him?"

Wilhelmina just looks at Betty and doesn't reply. Betty begins to think about all the guys she knew that Wilhelmina knew and that wasn't a lot.

"Daniel" Betty whispers

Wilhelmina just nods and tries not to make eye contact with Betty.

"Why"

"I told him that my apartment is being renovated and he didn't want me staying at the office by myself. I think he was afraid that I'd try to take over the company. So he offered to let me stay at his place and I really didn't want to sleep in my office."

"If you told him you had a renovation, how did he find out about the threats?"

"He came into my apartment and saw it trashed."

"Ok. Well do you know anyone that would threaten you?"

"Well I am Wilhelmina Slater. I tend to have a lot of enemies."

"Right. I'll guess I make up a list and let you see it soon. Can I also see those death threats and I would like to look at your apartment?"

"Call Marc when you do and he can give it to me. I'll have Marc send over the death threats today. Just call when you want to see my apartment."

Wilhelmina gets up and walks out to Marc where he is talking to Amanda. She grabs Marc by the shirt and drags him outside of Betty's apartment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she yells

"I didn't think you would come if you knew" he reasons

"Well you at least would have told me so I could prepare seeing her face again. If it wasn't for me being threatened I would never have to see her face. "

"I'm sorry" he says

"I want you to gather my death threats and send them over to Betty today"

Marc nods and follows Willie out of the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel is talking on the same type of phone that Willie did in a previous chapter

* * *

When they get back to the office, Wilhelmina walks into the office and slams her door in Marc's face just so he knows the extent of her anger.

Daniel heard the door slam and walked over to her office. He saw Marc sitting at his desk gathering some papers. Daniel walks up to Wilhelmina's door and proceeds to knock on it.

"I wouldn't do that" says Marc

"Why"

"She's angry"

Daniel just ignores Marc and opens the door anyway. Wilhelmina is sitting in her desk facing the window looking at the little people.

"I'm not talking to you Marc."

"Well Marc would actually listen to you but I won't"

"Daniel what do you want."

"How was the PI?"

Wilhelmina turns around to face Daniel.

"Did you know what line of work your last assistant went into when she left?"

"No, why"

"Let's just say she's my PI"

"Betty is your private investigator. Wow, I bet that was awkward."

"Not really but she knows that you let me stay with you."

"What? Why did you tell her?"

"Because Daniel that's what PIs do and she was getting on my nerves."

* * *

In an old abandoned warehouse, three people are sitting around a table with papers scattered everywhere. There is a layer of dust over the whole room.

"We need to get rid of her." says one woman

"She doesn't have a lot. What can we threaten her with? What does she care about the most?" says the man

"Her job" says another woman

* * *

Daniel walks into the office as the phone rings.

"Daniel Meade" he says

"Hey Daniel. It's Betty. How are you?"

"Hi Betty. I'm fine" he says not knowing what to say since he hasn't seen her since Wilhelmina fired her.

"I know that you know about Wilhelmina but why in the world would you let her stay at your place"

"I don't know Betty. It just felt like the right thing to do."

"Okay. Just be safe." Betty said sounding concerned

"So what's the real reason that you called me?"

"I couldn't get a hold of Wilhelmina. Can you tell her that I got her death threats and that I would like to see her apartment later today?"

"Sure. Wait did you say death threats."

"Yes. She has so many than I thought she would."

"Wow. Someone really wants to get rid of her."

"Yep and it's my job to solve it"

"Well good luck. I'll let Wilhelmina know."

With that he hangs up and walks over to Wilhelmina's office. He doesn't see her in there so it goes in sits in her chair.

"What are you doing in my chair?" asks Wilhelmina

"It looks comfortable"

"Well it is. Is there something that you want?"

"Oh Betty called. She got your death threats and she wants to see your apartment later today. Why haven't you been answering your calls?"

"I didn't want to listen to any phone threats today Daniel"

"They threaten you over the phone"

Wilhelmina nods and paces around the office.

"I'm sure that Betty will find them and then you can go back to threatening the lives of others." he said trying to calm her down.

"I know I'm never one to impose but can I stay at your place tonight again. I'm trying to find suitable places even hotels but none of them are up to my standards."

"So my apartment is up to your standards?"

"No. It's just that I've already been there already and it's okay and better than I thought it would be."

"I guess so since you have nowhere else to go. When you finish showing Betty you're apartment, just come over."

Wilhelmina nods and looks around feeling that something isn't right in her office.

"Will you get out of my chair?"

"Oh, yeah sorry."

Daniel got up and walked to the door. Wilhelmina sits down at her desk and watches Daniel leave.

"Marc"

"Yes" he says as he walks into her office.

"Call Betty and tell her to meet me at my apartment in thirty minutes"

"Will do" he says and walks back to his desk.


	9. Chapter 9

To whom it may concern,

I've been depressed (and lazy) ever since i saw the series finale of Ugly Betty which is why i'm updating so late. I think that I'll be in a slump for a while but the story will go on.

* * *

Betty has been sitting on the steps of Wilhelmina's for almost an hour. Betty couldn't believe that Wilhelmina was making her wait while Wilhelmina's life is on the line.

She saw Wilhelmina and Marc coming out of a taxi and walked up to them.

"What took you so long?" she asked

"I had some things to finish up at the office" replied Wilhelmina as she enters the building with Marc following her.

Once they get to the desired floor, Wilhelmina opens the door and lets Marc and Betty in. Marc walks in astonished at what happened to Willie's apartment and he looks around and his eyes begin to water.

"You didn't lock it" says Betty

"No. There's no point. Anything of value is either broken or I took it when I came by here earlier. Marc are you okay?"

Marc turns around with tears in his eyes and looks at Willie.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't Marc. Betty will figure it out hopefully" she says as she walks to over to Marc and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Wilhelmina, does anyone else have a spare key to get into your apartment?" asks Betty as she is inspecting the door

"No, why?"

"Well, it's just that the lock has not been tampered with. It's as if someone walked in like they lived here and destroyed it."

"Well, that's disturbing." says Marc

"I would like to come back tomorrow and gather fingerprints and such."

"Of course you would Betty. Just come by whenever you want" says Wilhelmina but it sounded sarcastic to Betty.

"Oh and I have a list of your enemies "says Betty as she hands over the list to Willie.

They walk out and head their separate ways. Wilhelmina and Marc are riding silently in a taxi back to Marc's place. Wilhelmina is looking through the list that Betty gave her.

"Willie, where are you staying tonight?" says Marc interrupting her thoughts

"At one of my friend's." she says

"Oh, okay" he says as the car comes to a stop outside Marc's building and he opens the door to leave.

"Marc, I'm going to be alright. You will be the first one to know if anything happens to me."

"It will never come to that will it?"

"No. I believe in Betty's abilities as my PI unlike when she was an assistant at Mode."

"Have a good night Willie" says Marc as he gets out of the car.

After hearing a couple knocks on the door, Daniel gets up from his couch and the game on the television. He opens the door to reveal Wilhelmina standing in front of him.

"Where did you put my stuff?" she asks as she walks in the room.

"It's in the room you slept in last night. So what did Betty say?"

"Nothing much, she needs to take some fingerprint samples tomorrow and she gave me a list of my potential enemies."

"Can I see it?" he asks and she hands it over. Wilhelmina walks back to the room where she is staying.

"I'm not in here" he yells while looking through the list

"I noticed that too but I don't think you're capable of being my enemy and I think Betty knew that as well."

"Well what am I?" he asks sounding disappointed that he didn't make the list

Wilhelmina looks out the door and says, "An annoyance" and slams it shut.

Daniel opens his mouth to say something but he decides against it. So he goes back to his couch and watches the game.


	10. Chapter 10

Wilhelmina woke up the next morning around six and it was still dark outside. She didn't hear any noise so she assumed Daniel was still asleep and gathered her stuff to go bathe. She found the bathroom across the hall but remained silent so she wouldn't wake Daniel up.

After her bath, she got dressed in a white dress and had a hat to put on when she was ready to leave. She walked over to the kitchen and saw Daniel sprawled on his couch snoring. She made a mental note to have Marc give her a camera so she can take a picture next time.

So she kept quiet and looked for something to drink. Wilhelmina however was having trouble staying quiet so she did the next best thing. She opened one of Daniel's cabinet and slammed it shut. Daniel immediately sat up and found Wilhelmina laughing.

"What was that for?"

"I was tired of staying quiet and it's about time you wake up" she says still smirking

"What you can't tell me when to wake up. You're a guest in this house."

"And as a guest, I deserve some respect."

"But…"

"But nothing."

"Fine" and he got up and headed to the bathroom

* * *

When they arrived at Mode they were met by Marc and Betty.

"Betty, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't work here" Wilhelmina says and walking past them.

Marc catches up to her and says, "Willie there's something you need to know."

"Well make it quick Marc. I have a lot of work to do."

"That will be kind of difficult"

"What are you…" says Wilhelmina as she arrives in front of her office

The door to Willie's office is ripped off from its hinges and lying on the floor. The inside of her office is completely ransacked. Glass is everywhere, all of her furniture has holes in it, and there are papers all over the place. Her desk is turned upside down and everything of importance seems to be smashed to bits.

"Well at least they didn't get paint anywhere" Wilhelmina says and walks away.

"What in the world happened. Where was security?" asks Daniel

"They weren't here." says Betty and Daniel looks at her to explain

"I called all the security guys and they were told not to come in tonight. They said it was a woman who told them that."

"Has anyone seen where Willie went?" asks Marc

"No, but I'm sure she's around here somewhere" sighs Daniel

"I'm gonna go take fingerprints and see if they match with the other ones." says Betty and she walks towards the office.

* * *

Marc is sitting at his desk when he sees Willie walking towards him. To Marc she looked upset but if anyone else looked at her they would she was fine.

"Willie are you okay?"

"What do you think Marc? This is my second home and they destroyed it. I never thought they would come here. Maybe I should go into hiding." she says while taking a seat

"Wilhelmina Slater in hiding would make your pursuers think that they defeated you. And no one defeats the Wilhelmina Slater."

"That's right no one beats me at anything. I'll show them to mess with me." she says standing up regaining her confidence. Marc smiles because he helped his friend out.

"Betty" she yells in her ever so popular voice that has people cringing

"I don't work here anymore" she says walking out of the office

"You do now" she replies

* * *

What does Wilhelmina have planned? I guess I have to figure that out for the next chapter. :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you crazy? That will just make them come after you" says Betty

"That's the point. God you are dense" Wilhelmina says

"If they come after me you can catch them and they will stop destroying my stuff"

"But it's not safe."

"What's not safe?" asks Daniel walking out of his office to figure out what all this noise is about

"I'll tell you later. Betty I want you to go and get Amanda and bring her here." says Wilhelmina

Betty nods her head in compliance and begins to leave the building.

"Willie this is not safe" says Marc

"I'm glad I don't listen to you Marc"

"Will someone listen to me and tell me what is going on here?" asks Daniel rather irritated

"Betty is new your assistant"

_

* * *

__A few day later_

"Have you read this?" asked the man throwing down the _New York Times_ on the table

A lady picks up the _Times_ and sees the front page. _Wilhelmina Slater Tells All _is in bold print.

"Apparently it's all about her life. Her work life, love life, and her life that is now being threatened.

"Well she needs to be taken care of" says a second woman walking into the room

The woman holding the paper throws it on the table and starts to pace around the room.

"It says that she will be at in the annual Black and White Ball. Let's get her then."

The second woman takes out a knife and stabs it on the picture of Wilhelmina.

"And what a ball it will be" she says

* * *

"Are you still reading that?" asks Wilhelmina as she walks into Daniel's apartment

Daniel is sitting on his couch and looked up from the newspaper and sees Willie standing in front of him.

"Yes and I think I'm going to frame it. I never thought the life of Wilhelmina Slater would be interesting." he answers getting up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen.

"Well just so you know that isn't even all of it" she says following him with a smirk on her face.

"Really now. I guess you'll have to tell me the rest sometime." he says leaning on the counter facing her

"Well when my life is threat free we'll talk" she says taking a seat at the counter

They continue to sit in silence until Daniel broke the silence.

"Marc and Betty are right"

"About what" she said pretending she doesn't know what he's talking about

"You being in danger because you blabbed your mouth to the _New York Times_"

"I blabbed my mouth so they can get caught and so I won't have to see you twenty-four hours"

"Am I that bad to be around? And is your place even safe enough to stay in?"

"Not yet but soon I'll hire some people to fix it up"

"And until then you're stuck with me" he said smiling at her

* * *

What does Wilhelmina have planned for the ball? And what kind of ball are those people giving Willie?

Up next: The Black and White Ball and a pursuer might just be revealed


	12. Chapter 12

To whom it may concern,

Sorry for the late update. My classes are ending, my teachers are packing on the homework (not like I'm doing it anyway), and I have to study for my finals (which I need to start doing). Anyway the story will go on...

* * *

"Good Morning Daniel" Betty exclaims

"Good Morning Betty" says Daniel as they walk towards his office

"I actually missed your perkiness when you were gone"

"Well thank Wilhelmina and I'm glad to be back too" she says as they walk into the office

"I will after she's safe" he says while looking over in to Willie's office

"So how is your new roommate?"

"She's not as bad as I thought she would be. I have been watching more Fashion TV then I am used to though." he says thinking about how they argue about watching Fashion TV or a game

Seeing that he is in deep thought, Betty leaves him in his office.

"Oh and Betty, I need my messages" he says walking over to his desk

* * *

It's nearing the end of the day and Wilhelmina has called an emergency meeting about the plan.

Marc and Amanda who is the new receptionists thanks to Betty walk into Wilhelmina's office and already see that Daniel and Betty are already waiting for them.

"Where's Willie?" asks Marc

"Maybe she was taken care of" Amanda says

"Mandy, don't say that" says Marc as Daniel and Betty shake their heads

"She's probably just forgot about the meeting" says Daniel

After forty five minutes passed, they began to worry that something has happened to Willie.

"Oh My God Mandy, you were right" says March hyperventilating and looking like he's about to cry

Betty looks over at Daniel and whispers to him, "Call your place she might be there"

Daniel gets up and walks over to his office and dials his apartment. After the third ring someone picks up.

"Mr. Meade, how are you?" says a man whose voice Daniel doesn't recognize

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?"

"Well why are you calling your house if no one is here?" he asks and Daniel breathes knowing that Willie isn't there.

Daniel doesn't answer afraid that he might tell the man that Willie is staying there.

"Well you work with Wilhelmina Slater do you not?"

"Yes"

"Well that's just wonderful. I have a message for her"

"Well, let me just get a pen" he says angrily but doesn't get a pen

"Tell her that her time has come" he says

"What in the world does that mean?" Daniel asks worried that something bad is about to happen to Willie

"Just to let you know I haven't touched any of your stuff and nothing will be missing or damaged when I leave."

"Oh thanks for the concern. Now will you get out of my house!"

Instead of a reply all he gets is a dial tone and he walks back into the other office.

"Anything" says Betty

"A man was at my place and told me to give a message to Willie"

"What's the message?"

"He told me that her time has come."

"Whose time?" says Marc with worry written across his face

"Wilhelmina's" says Betty

"No, she's too young to die" says Amanda

"Guys focus. We need to split up and find her before they do" says Daniel

"Marc and Amanda you guys check the building and all of her favorite places to go. Betty you go and make sure she just didn't get held up at her last meeting and make sure that she showed up. If you guys find her come over to my place and if you don't still come" he ordered

"Absolutely boss man" says Amanda as Marc drags her out of the room

"Where are you going?" Betty asks

"The one place where no one would think to look for her"

* * *

Daniel walks towards Willie's building hoping that she is in there. As he gets to her floor he notices that her door is open and the light is on. He opens the door and takes a deep breath hoping that Wilhelmina is in there and not someone else.

Daniel looks around Willie's apartment and sees her jacket and purse on the couch. He is relieved that she's safe but he can't seem to find her.

"Wilhelmina are you here?" he yells as he walks over the glass on the floor. He walks over to the kitchen and sees her sitting at the dining room table holding a mug of what he thinks is coffee.

"Is my coffee not good enough for you" he says jokingly.

She looks up but doesn't answer him, so Daniel moves to take a seat right across from her.

"Some guy called me from my apartment and told me to tell you something" he continues

"What did he say" she whispers

"Your time has come" he says afraid of what her reaction might be but she just walks to the sink and pours out her coffee and just stares at the sink.

"Willie talk to me"

"What do you want me to say Daniel? That my life is being torn apart in a matter of weeks; People are out to get me and for once I have no idea what I did; and I could end up dead somewhere and people won't even care."

"I'd care" he says

"Is there a reason you're here" she says changing the subject

"You forgot about our meeting and we got worried"

"Oh" she says walking out of the kitchen towards the couch

"I told everyone to meet at my place soon" he says following her

He watches her put on her coat and he sees the worry written on her face so he walks over to her and holds her hand.

"We'll find them Willie, I promise."

* * *

I lied about the Black and White ball and the pursuer (sort of)

Up next: The Black and White Ball (for real) and Daniel learns of a pursuer.

Do any of you guys know who is after Willie yet?


	13. Chapter 13

Hey readers,

Sorry for the late update. My high school career is ending and I needed to study for my finals. But now that Monday is my last day I decided to update and I also needed a break from the studying. The italicized part in the beginning is Betty thinking or if it was on TV she would be talking.

* * *

_It's the night of the ball, and everything is in place for the plan. As soon as Wilhelmina gives her speech, it begins. The place is crowded; Wilhelmina hired guards to block all exits if it was necessary to stop someone from escaping. Oh it's time for her speech; I have to get in my position. Up at the podium is Wilhelmina with Daniel right behind her. Marc, Amanda, and myself are dispersed throughout the crowd to detect anything strange from the audience._

"That was some speech" says Daniel as they walk down from the podium

"Thank you" says Wilhelmina handing him a glass of champagne

"I need to find Betty and see if anything happened. So don't go anywhere." he says walking away from her

"Where would I go Daniel?" she replies while smirking at him.

As he walks away, a large man wearing a black suit walks over to her.

* * *

"Hey Betty, did you see everything?"

"No and neither did Marc or Amanda but they are still making their rounds." she answers

"Okay just get back to me later. I need to go back to Wilhelmina"

"Where is she?"

"She should be right over there" he says looking in the direction he came from but he couldn't find her

"Oh there, she is. She's talking to somebody" she says as Daniel looks in a different direction and finds her.

"Who is that?"

"I have no idea"

"Get Marc and Amanda, I'm going to find out who he is" he says walking towards Wilhelmina

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you were in danger" the man asks Willie

"Because it's not you problem and I'm dealing with it"

"Well you're my daughter so it is my problem"

"Hey Willie, who's your friend" says Daniel with a hint of anger in his voice as he walks up to her

"Daniel, this is my father, Senator Slater. Did you find Betty?"

"Nice to meet you Senator." he says shaking his hand

"Likewise" the Senator answers

"I did find her. She couldn't find anything but she's gathering up some people to help with the problem" he says while looking at Wilhelmina in the eye.

Wilhelmina looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Would you excuse us, Father" she says as she takes Daniel by the arm and leads him away from her father

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing, well what is the problem"

"Your father is giving me a bad vibe"

"How, you never meet him before"

"You're right, but it feels like I have. What does he want?"

"He wants me to go home with him until this thing blows over"

"And if it doesn't"

"He'll hire someone to help Betty catch them"

"He wants you to leave with him tonight, doesn't he" it wasn't a question he asked but a statement

"Yes" she says looking down sadly

"I'll have Marc bring you your clothes later then"

"Daniel, I want to thank you for letting me stay at your place. Not many people would have done that"

"You're welcome. I just wanted you to be safe. "

"I will be" she says.

Wilhelmina turns around and walks towards her father but she stops and walks back towards Daniel. She goes to hug him and after he hugs back, she walks away back to her father and out of the building.

"Where's Willie going" asks Marc who walks up right behind him.

"Her father wanted to take her home until this thing blows over"

"Oh" says Marc as he begins to walk away

"Marc, have I ever met her father before?"

"Not that I know of" he says

Daniel is certain that he is familiar with Senator Slater but he doesn't know from when. And then he realizes that he recognizes the voice from earlier; the call from his apartment. He needed to get to Wilhelmina before she leaves.

* * *

Wilhelmina and her father are waiting on the town car outside the building. When it pulls up in front of them they get in and drive off into the city. Willie is staring out the window when her father interrupts her thoughts.

"Would you like a drink?" he asks

Willie just nods not wanting to speak. He hands her a glass full of wine. As she drinks she is become drowsy and notices that the wine taste funny. She tries to speak but she can't.

She tries to sit up but she can't and slumps in her seat.

The world surrounding her turns black.

* * *

Did anyone see that coming? The Senator....but who is he working with and will Daniel and the gang be able to stop them?

If anyone has any suggestions of what they want to see (read) then feel free to comment.


End file.
